Done
by Grace475
Summary: Steve was done with shield and their secrets , so he quit , the man that once protected America was no more now he was just a simple man


Done

He was sick of it . Sick of SHIELD and their need to know every single thing he's doing at every single moment of every single day , at the Hydra invasion Steves become less and less trusting especially with the people he's known for a while , he's sick of them always being in his buisness so he's gonna change that.

The avengers were called to their weekly meeting at SHIELD and Steve planned on getting those cameras off his apartment complex , as He stomped down the hallways and into the room agent everywhere was avoiding him and putting out a path so He wouldn't kill anyone he stay at the far end so fury was on the opposite side of me and I stared a subtle conversation about my apartment " so nick how many cameras are in the apartment ? I'd really like to know because I plan on getting them all out " I said glaring daggers into the man who cocked his head " captain you are not the only one who has those cameras up all avengers and super rings are under surveillance for protection reasons " he said spreading his hands on the table and standing up as I laughed my ass off " I called bullshit on that call , protection reasons is just an excuse so you can keep an eye on us to determine threat levels , so you either get those cameras out or I'm done " I say reflexing jobs position but once will said that every single person froze " I'm done being spied on , I'm done being followed and I'm especially done with that excuse , I can't go to a damn bar without being folllowed and trust me I know where ya put ya spy's " I said sighing and taking a deeper breath " I done trust ya Fury or Romanova or Barton hell I barely trust the others , I've put my life on the line for this country , I've given away my privacy for this country I given everything I have and I'm done I should've died along time ago " I said standing up and start to take off my things : helmet,gloves, and finally the shield that stuck with me through everything I ran my fingers over the bullet spots Peggy made all those years ago and I smiled for the first time in years , puting down the shield I start to walk out off the room a hand grabs my arm " don't do this cap , you'll be robbing the government of a fine specimen " Fury voice said He looked down at his arm he was holding an yanked it out " that's all I am to you scientists a specimen to be studied , ya know I would've given my life for the government technically I already did but now a days i couldn't give a fuck what you people think " He said pushing Fury out of his way and astounding everyone in the room

Getting to the locker room was the best feeling since ever I felt like so much had been taken off my shoulders and it felt strange but fantastic, he got to his locker and opened it to find his backpack and shoes still there taking it out and started to undo the clasp on his suit and took out his T shirt and jeans leaving the suit hanging on the hanger he'd found earlier " Cap don't go " a voice said He turned around to see Coulson He chuckled " sorry Phil I'm done with agency and this life but don't worry you'll see me around " He said patting Phils shoulder " keep her warm for while I'm gone k and treat her good " He said passing coulson and head to the garage to see his team ,

I go to my bike and throw my backpack over my shoulder " what da ya want ?" He asked his former team they just stared at him , " need me to hook you up with anyone ?" Stark asked the soldier with grin of complete acceptance the soldier nodded " I've done a couple model shoots or maybe acting but I haven't done that in 70 years I'll find something I just need to get out of this place " be said scratching his neck sheepishly the avengers looked at him strangly " I'm moving on , out of this god godforsaken saken country and onto London or somewhere in Europe , closer to ma family anyway , go to pubs and watch the game , have sex ,get married don't know what the future holds but I'm out of this place , brings back to many memory's " I said as stark looked at me " k whatever ya need just come to me and I'll-" but I cut him off " nope I just need my pay checks from SHIELD and then I'm out I need ya help for the first step and then maybe communicate a little here and there but need to get one my own , it's been fun tony bear " I said as he cringed at his nickname he immediately pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my hands around his waist " gonna miss ya idiot " I said pulling away , he was the only other one I hugged didn't trust the spy's " it was good to work with ya cap " Natasha said holding out her hand but I didn't take it I just stared at it as if asking ' are you kidding me I'm not touching your filthy hands ' stark laughed his ass off when I did that " who knew Capsicle was so cold " he said as he rested his hand on my shoulder as I flinched at the word cold " k I need to go pack and get the hell out this fucking country , good luck your all doomed , thank you politics and secrets " I said giving a mock salute as I straddle my bike and start it up " send my love to Thor , sometimes I wish I hooked up with him " I say starting to roll my bike " whoa whoa whoa I thought you were a against gays " tony said as I laugh my ass of " oh god that's funny , no I'm actually bi but I prefer men and yes I've had sex before , I've actually had sex with a couple of men , yes I have kissed Bucky we used to be lovers and yes I've had sex with him , but if you ever consider phone me up and I'll think about it " I said driving a way with a laugh and the last thing I say to them " don't guess cause I'm from the 40s mean that I'm against gays , and don't judge a book by its cover motherfuckers" I said speeding away into the unknown for the first time

I smiled it was done , I was free from this decease I've had for years and years , for the first time in a century u genuinely laughed and smiled , I was happy


End file.
